Au fil des saisons
by Merry Moca
Summary: Le titre dit tout. Différentes histoires, 4 en tout, liées chacune à une saison. Quelle sera votre saison préférée ?


Automne

Par une belle journée, un jeune homme accompagné d'un chat se baladait dans une allée. Après un réveil, une petite marche afin de se dégourdir les jambes avait été décrétée.

Les arbres, aux branches d'où pendaient encore quelques feuilles or et feu, lançaient leurs bras vers le ciel, créant un grand pont entre eux. Un tapis de feuilles aux teintes vives s'étalait devant.

Tout cela avait l'air d'un tableau.

Complété par une brise légère, le temps était idéal pour une promenade. Même le cri lointain d'un corbeau ne parvenait pas à assombrir cette journée.

Au bout de l'allée se trouvait un petit parc où deux balançoires et un petit toboggan reposaient. Le gros chat pris de l'élan pour sauter sur la balançoire, et se réceptionna tête la première dans le sol de feuilles mortes.

Oui, une belle journée en définitif.

Hiver

La neige tombait, doucement, sur le béton de la route.

Un gros chat s'amusait à sauter dans le manteau neigeux, laissant des trous à la surface. Jusqu'au moment où il tomba dans un endroit où la couche de neige était plus importante. On ne le voyait plus, seul un mouvement dans la poudre blanche montrait que quelque chose s'y trouvait.

Un jeune garçon aux yeux marrons/ors regardait la scène, le sourire aux lèvres, sa respiration devenant une fumée blanche. Une jeune femme se tenait à ses côtés, souriant elle aussi devant « l'adorable petit chat » qui jouait dans la neige.

Les flocons tombaient toujours, rendant la scène surréaliste et tellement silencieuse… Tous les sons étaient comme effacés… mais le silence fut vite perturbé par un duo d'êtres informes venant rejoindre le chat blanc et orange. L'un avait un seul œil, l'autre une tête d'hippopotame. Les deux adolescents rirent et rejoignirent les yokaïs dans la neige.

Au sol on pouvait apercevoir des cercles, avec au centre un œil, dessinaient.

Printemps

Le soleil et la chaleur revenaient peu à peu, rendant le temps doux et agréable.

Deux jeunes garçons et un chat passaient par un carrefour, lorsqu'ils croisèrent une vieille dame qui traversait la route. Manquant de peu de se faire renverser, elle fut sauver in extrémiste par un jeune garçon aux cheveux clairs. Un autre aux cheveux noirs accourut à leurs rencontres, accompagnait du chat grassouillet. La vieille dame n'avait rien, au contraire du jeune homme qui était inconscient.

Ils appelèrent une ambulance.

Rien de grave, seulement un choc trop important à la tête pour l'adolescent. Deux jours après, il était sortit.

Les fleurs de cerisiers venaient tout juste d'éclore, et le jeune homme fut accueilli par les sermons de son sensei jouant à attraper les pétales volant.

Eté

Il courrait. Poursuivi par un yokaï aux oreilles de renard et particulièrement agressif. Il avait demandé le livre des amis, et était prêt à tout pour le prendre. Son garde du corps était absent.

Il n'avait plus qu'à sortir de cette forêt pour commencer, ensuite il aviserait.

Une lumière apparue au milieu des arbres, il s'y engouffra. Pour se retrouver au dessus d'un gouffre.

Il s'arrêta net, le souffle rapide. Le yokaï se faisait entendre derrière lui.

Alors il essaya de bifurquer vers la droite, mais se heurta à un autre yokaï qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Il tenait un miroir entre ses mains. Ennemi ou ami ? Au moment où celui-ci leva le miroir et qu'il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur sa joue, il choisit ennemi.

Entre temps, le renard les avait rejoints.

Natsume Takashi ne mit pas longtemps avant de remarquer qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution, l'idée de donner le livre étant inenvisageable. Il sauta dans le vide. Et se reçut dans un tas de fourrure.

Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait instinctivement fermé pendant la chute pour voire la fourrure blanche immaculée. Il avait été sauvé par Madara, son garde du corps. Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les démons avant de détaler devant l'imposant yokaï.

Un simple « dors » de Nyanko-sensei suffit à ce qu'il tombe dans un profond sommeil. Soulagé, en sécurité.


End file.
